Feelings I Can't Control
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Blaine is a good kid but when his new teacher starts, he soon changes, he wishes he wouldn't but he can't confront himself.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea for this fic the other day but before I published it, I had a look at other Klaine teacher fics and then I came across 'Teach Me A Lesson' I love that fic, honestly but I did not base this idea on that plot! Kurt being 23 has nothing to do with that story, I all ready planned him being that age and in this one, Blaine is a well behaved student who falls crazily for his teacher. Sorry if its too similar to others!

* * *

"Hey, have you heard about our new English lit teacher?" Ben nudged Blaine and Emily turned around too.

"I heard we were getting a new teacher because Mrs. Aspinall is leaving but no, I've not heard about the new teacher, why?" Blaine didn't really care as long as he passed the subject, he needed good results. He had always been a good kid and his dad expected so much from him.

"Well, he's twenty three!" Ben grinned.

"And what's wrong with that?" Blaine wasn't in the mood for Ben's shit this morning.

"Didn't you hear me? He's twenty three! He's probably only just graduated this subject himself! And Mrs. Aspinall got herself knocked up again so she'll be back soon." Ben laughed more than he should but admittedly, Blaine grinned too.

"But what if he's hot? Twenty three and teaching me English? I'll be happy with that! So will Blaine." Emily smiled in Blaine's direction and Blaine glanced at her, rolled his eyes then fiddled in his bag for his books, he pulled them out and dropped them on the desk in front of him.

"Give him a chance, you've not even met him." Blaine spat in Bens direction.

Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw all the class turn to their attention to the front of the room and heard the class quieten down so he turned his attention to the front too, and he was glad he did.

A tall man walked in the room, in fact, he looked so fragile and stressed, it would be better to describe him as a boy, maybe Ben was right? The mans hair was brown and perfectly stood up and styled, he was dressed with everything coordinated and he looked like he had spent all week preparing for this one morning.

"Hello, I'm Mister Hummel and I'll be taking this class from now, I'm sorry if I'm not as good as your last teacher, but lets just put it this way, you give me respect, I'll give you respect back and we'll get on just fine! Now, lets got on with this shit." Kurt realised what he had said and looked around to see all the kids smirking, "it's not like you've not heard it before, you can say what you like in this classroom as long as you do the work we have to get through." With that, Kurt sat down and asked the class to pull out certain books and work.

"He's cool." Ben looked at Blaine. "I was wrong."

"Yeah, I knew you would be." As Blaine replied, he received a note from Emily.

He opened it and it read 'He's so hot! But I can tell he's not my team.'

Blaine scribbled back 'Why can't I find someone like that in a club or something? Why does he have to be my teacher?'

Emily grinned and replied with 'you should still go for it' and time went on, it had been a great lesson, normally, about ten of the kids in the class would have switched off with in ten minutes but this teacher had been explaining everything step by step, the best thing was, he made the boring parts of the books fun and parts that they didn't understand, he made them easy by making them more modern.

Blaine smiled at the end of the lesson and packed his books away but then something hit him. He had been starring at the teacher all the way through the lesson and laughing at things he said, he hasn't done any work and hadn't even remembered anything. What had he done for the past hour? Oh, that's right Blaine, day dreamed, over a twenty three year old. Well done.

All the kids made their way out of the room when the bell went, Blaine being the last out. As he passed Mr Hummel, he swallowed thickly so he didn't blush or do anything stupid but as he did, he heard a crash of books fall to the floor.  
"Brilliant." Mr Hummel stood up and went to pick them up but Blaine automatically bent down and picked them up, he placed them on the teachers desk and smiled.

"Thanks." The teacher sat back down and tipped his head back in stress but the only thing Blaine could think of is that is what the teacher would look like if Blaine was sucking his dick. Blaine shook his head, he hated being so fucking distracted but he couldn't help it.

"You having a bad day then?" Why was Blaine talking to him? He should just go!

The teacher looked at the curly haired boy in front of him, "yeah, I thought I'd handle it better but ah well, tomorrow is a new day." He smiled and stood up to start tidying the class up a little.

"Do you need some help?" Blaine started putting his bag down so he could do anything this man told him, and he meant _anything._

"No, it's okay, you should get going."

Blaine actually felt annoyed, he wanted to stay in the room, but he pulled himself together and walked out saying, "okay."

"See you tomorrow." The teacher called.

"See ya."

Sweating and out of breath with a hard on, Blaine woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and turned the lamp on at the side of his bed. He swore his boxer briefs were nearly bursting with how hard he actually was. He tried to take his mind off everything, he thought about what had gotten him in this position and then he remembered, he had been dreaming of his new teacher.. And himself. And them doing _stuff._

He realised what an idiot he was being and decided, from now on, he would pay attention in class, he didn't care about how much he wanted his teacher in his bed, his grades were more important to him. He thought.

The next day, Blaine walked into the lesson and sat down, he really did want to pay attention today, he didn't even listen to Ben or Emily, he just got on with it but even the work was a distraction. There was a sex scene and he couldn't help but change the names to his own and Mr Hummel in his head. At the end of the chapter, he was red in the face but covered this up with the book and breathed through it. He realised how much of an idiot he was being and just got back to work.

Another thing that crossed Blaine's mind was never, EVER to tell Emily about his little 'crush.'

The next couple of weeks went exactly the same, he would have some lessons of being fully concentrated and some with embarrassing distractions. Blaine couldn't fight it anymore, he had to do something, he was going to go home and plan how he could get to date his teacher.

"Sit down now." Blaine had only just walked though the day and his Mom and Dad were demanding him to sit down.

"Hi to you too." He sat down and starred at his parents.

"Quit it with the cocky attitude and explains why I've been getting letters from your teachers saying that you're falling behind in lessons."

"What? I never knew I was." He did really, he just needed to put up some kind of argument.

"You don't go out until you've studied and got up to date with everything! And in every subject, I've organised an hour every night in a rotation of tuition with your subject teachers, now get to your room."

Blaine had never been happier about being sent to his room in his life. An hour extra with Mr Hummel once a week? Yes please.


	2. Chapter 2

Just updating this story when I get the chance because there's a good few of you following all ready. Thank you for that! It means a lot.

* * *

"Okay so get on with it and once you've finished I need you to do a timeline for the events in the first act."

Mr Hummel instructed the class and then had a little tidy up around his desk. Blaine was starring up at the board to think how he could start his work when his attention switched to his teacher. Kurt had bent over to pick up some books and Blaine found himself smirking at his view.

"Blaine!" Emily threw a piece of paper in Blaine's direction, "did you hear me? What are you writing?"

Blaine quickly looked at his friend and realised where and what he'd been starring at, "oh, nothing so far but when I do, I'll tell you."

Once the lesson was over and Blaine was walking out, Mr Hummel stopped him, "Blaine don't forget that you've got an hours tuition with me tonight."

"Of course, I'll be there." Blaine walked out of the classroom with a smile on his face.

Blaine walked into his classroom where his teacher and the young sports teacher, Mr Smith, were stood. They were talking and hadn't noticed Blaine so he stepped back and listened to the conversation.

"So you're up for it? Saturday? That shopping mall is only two minutes away from here. We'll get lunch too." Mr Smith then left the room, "oh hi Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine walked in as he left and took a seat.

"Oh hi," Kurt sat in front of Blaine and asked, "what's been distracting you from all your lessons then? Your dad seems pretty pissed at all of this."

Blaine desperately wanted to say 'you' but he knew he couldn't, not yet, "oh, it's just all of my work, he expects so much from me and its hard."

"I can imagine! Okay, so, here's some extra work, between me and you, lets just say that I think you're doing great and all this work I'm about to give you will just be following exactly what your dad wanted. You can either do some work here or get off now but take your time getting home."

Blaine realised that if he stayed at school, that would give him more time with his teacher, if he went home, he could plan Saturday - he was obviously going to follow his teachers to find out we're they were going.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair, I can see you're busy and it'd sure help me out if I got home now." Blaine packed his things away and got up, he walked to the door and turned to Mr Hummel, "by the way, I think you're doing a great job too."

"Thanks! See ya Blaine."

As soon as Blaine got home, he went straight to his room and planned how he could pretend he'd been studying before going to the mall. Then he thought Emily could go with him, it all seemed a good idea to go with a friend and look casual but if he did see the teachers, Emily might find out about the crush - he couldn't risk that.

* * *

Blaine had been walking around the mall for an hour and he hadn't seen anything so he went and got some dinner and sat in the eating area, still looking around but keeping himself to himself. He looked up and saw Mr Smith laughing from a distance, he was making his way to the food counter with Mr Hummel and Blaine watched them like a hawk.

He watched them sit down, laugh about stuff and eat, after they had eaten, Blaine watched Mr Smith walk away, he headed to the toilets but Blaine couldn't help notice that his teacher threw his head back and it was like relief that Mr Smith had gone. Maybe he didn't like him? It was a good thing for Blaine.  
After they had left, and not together Blaine noticed, he was satisfied that his teacher was available.

The next thing on Blaine's list was to find out his name, he had seen K. Hummel on all the documents but he had never seen his name! When snooping through some paperwork in school after being asked to do a job for a teacher, he realised that he was called Kurt. He found a document with his full name on.  
After two more weeks with just stalking his teacher and trying to spend as much time with him as possible, Blaine realised he would need to step things up with Kurt.

"Who can tell my the answer? It's not that hard people." Kurt was stood at the front of the class with a book in his hand and clearly getting frustrated. "Blaine, how about you?"

"I really don't give a shit sir, I don't know."

Kurt lifted his head and the whole class turned to look at Blaine in shock.

Admittedly, Kurt had only known the boy for two months now so he wouldn't know if this was out of the ordinary for Blaine but with what he'd learned about him and the reaction from the rest of the class, he could tell that it certainly wasn't like him.

"When that bell goes, you stay seated."

Blaine was looking forward to it. He had to do something to get the attention he wanted.

The bell went and Blaine packed his things away but didn't move when the rest of the class went.

"What was all that about?" Kurt folded his arms in front of Blaine.

"Oh nothing, can I ask you a question?" Blaine tried to be cocky.

"I'd like an apology.."

"Oh yeah, sorry but, okay, I'm just gonna say it, did you come out in high school?" Blaine kept the same expression.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Kurt walked away.

"But I have. I came out last year and even though it was hard, there's some things that benefit from it." Blaine stood up and walked in the same direction with his bag thrown over his shoulder and looked Kurt up and down sexually.

"For your information, yes, I did come out in high school and it was the worst time of my life, I can't believe I'm actually a teacher but yeah, it's a job." Kurt turned round to realise Blaine was behind him.

"Did you ever like anyone who you thought would never be able to like you back?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Not really. There wasn't anyone I looked at in that way because I had a hard time with it and didn't want to even act on anything. Anyway, none of this is your business." Kurt looked stressed and put his head in his hands.

"Have you ever been attracted to any of your teachers?" Blaine stood up, smirked and started to walk away.

"Just go Blaine." Once Blaine had left the room, Kurt realised that Blaine did all of that for a reason.

Blaine liked Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

So, chapter 3! Every review is inspiration, I promise.

* * *

"Okay, class dismissed." Kurt looked down at his work heaped on his desk.

A figure appeared in front of him, "sir, I don't understand this work."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine in front of him, he looked down, rolled his eyes and then looked him in the eyes, "Blaine, you were doing brilliantly, just try in next lesson to concentrate more and if you still don't get it, come back to me. I'm a little busy now." He looked back down.

"Okay." Blaine sighed and walked out.

Kurt put down his pen and watched Blaine walk out, he was just trying to shift Blaine out so he might start to hate him. He couldn't let his student fall in love with him.

Maybe it was too late.

Blaine was annoyed, he just wanted to spend a little extra time with Kurt, he fully understood the work but it would have been incredible to sit and stare into Kurt's shining blue eyes for a little longer.

Blaine was walking through the corridor slowly, feeling sorry for himself and looking at the different notice boards. He looked at one but stopped in his tracks when a catchy title caught his eye.

'Open Evening.'

The poster was advertising for the school open night when all students hoping to attend could come and snoop around with parents. Blaine read on to realise that they needed current students to help out in different subject areas. Small print at the bottom of the poster said, "see subject teachers for permission."  
That would be Blaine's new plan. He would ask Kurt if he needed help that night.

The lesson finished the next day and Blaine made his way to his teachers desk once again.

"So you still don't get it?" Kurt sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Actually, I'm fine with that, I've just come to ask you if you need help on open evening, I'll come and help out down here." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, well, nobody else has asked yet so yes, and it'll give me chance to have a word with you, I'm not going to say anything to you now but we need to have a conversation." Kurt nodded at the door were Emily was waiting for him in an urge for Blaine to leave. "Thanks for offering."

"It's fine." Blaine walked out and left with his friend Feeling a little proud that his plan finally worked out.

It was the day of open evening and Blaine was walking to his final lesson of the day when Emily ran up behind him.

"Hey, I know we made plans for tonight to go and watch a film but-"

She got cut off when Blaine seemed to realise something, "oh yeah! About that! I was supposed to tell you but it slipped my mind, I'm helping out tonight so I can't go either."

"Me too!" Emily smiled and held Blaine's hands in excitement, "what subject?"

"English Literature with K- Mr Hummel." He was about to say Kurt when he realised who he was talking to.

"Oh my God, me too!" Emily kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"See ya..." Blaine's plan was crushed. What was he supposed to do now? He'd come up with something. He had an hour.

As soon as the bell rang, Blaine collected his things, got up and practically ran to his English classroom, he peered through the window to see his teacher wearing a suit, it was an outfit Blaine had never seen on his teacher before but boy did it look attractive. Blaine blushed but soon got a hold of himself when Kurt turned in his direction. Blaine went in the classroom, smiled and was about to say hello when Kurt beat him to it.

"Glad you're here! Just take care of this classroom while I go and get some stuff from the teachers lounge." He rushed out as Blaine said 'sure' but popped his head back round the door and asked, "I'm gonna grab some food because I won't get home for a while so do you want me to get you something?"

"Whatever you're having is fine." Blaine spat his words in a rush and Kurt continued with what he was doing.

Emily walked in the room really happy, grinning and put her bag down when she saw Blaine. "Hey."

"Oh, hi, turns out, we don't need you, it's expected to be a really quiet night so you can shoot." Blaine continued making the room look better.

"Oh it's okay, I'll stay around just in case. Besides, this should be fun." She smiled.

Blaine stopped, he realised that his hints weren't working. "No, really, you should get home Em, it's gonna be pointless." He tried to smile so she would feel reassured but inside, he was getting frustrated, he knew he was making lame excuses and he was turning into a real jerk when it came to his supposedly best friend but he had been planning this for a few days and nothing was getting in his way.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" She looked a little suspicious and a Blaine panicked - she was starting to figure something out and Blaine couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not! If anything, I'm helping you, tonight is gonna be boring for you." Blaine stressed.

Emily put her bag on her shoulder and Blaine thought he was in luck, was she leaving?

No. She got closer to Blaine and started smirking.

"What?" Blaine couldn't help but grin back.

"I can't help but notice that you said 'we' don't need you here." She stopped and waited for a reply.

"Right?" Blaine lowered an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're gay. He's gay," she paused and it seemed that shed figured it all out, Blaine blushed and looked at the floor avoiding eye contact, "put two and two together... oh my God! Blaine!"

He lifted his head and looked at her, he looked annoyed but taught his corner, "you were the one that said I should go for it!"

"I know! But don't shut me out!" She slapped him on the arm and smiled, "I'm here for you and I am your friend so yes, I will leave but please, don't get yourself into a mess, be careful and if it doesn't work out like you've planned, I'm sorry." She walked away and smiled.

"Thanks Em. You are my best friend. I love you." He smiled back.  
"You're welcome."

She left and within four minutes, yes, Blaine was counting, Kurt returned.

"Here you go, have half of this pizza. You're a teenage boy, take away works best right?" Kurt threw the box down and started tidying his desk up.

"Yeah! Thanks." Blaine started to eat and watched his teacher get more and more stressed.

"Emily not been down here?" Kurt didn't look in Blaine's direction but the tone of his voice seemed worried.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling to good, she went home." Blaine cleaned his mouth from the pizza he had scoffed. He was pleased with that lie, it seemed believable and it didn't come out as a stutter or like he had thought of an excuse. He was getting pretty good at this lying thing. Maybe too good.

"Okay. Fair enough." Kurt finished up and put together his last pile of paperwork.

"While nobody is down here, what did you want to speak to me about?" Blaine stood up and binned the pizza box.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt moved down the class nearer to Blaine and indicated for him to move further down until they were out of the view of the door or windows."Okay, listen, I've realised something with you. I'm sorry to embarrass you but I've noticed it with the amount of time you've tried spending with me. Blaine, I know how hard it is being one of or the only openly gay kid around but me and you could never work! You need to back off."

Kurt watched the teenager go extremely red in the face as he looked at the floor.

"Like you said. I'm a teenager. I have needs and I'm sorry that you're the person I got off on." Blaine realised that he could have put this sentence a lot better but he just put his head in his hands.

"Don't put it like that again, please. That image is pretty disgusting." Kurt laughed to try and make the boy happier too. "Come on, lets try and get threw tonight and not bring it back up. Help me sell English Lit to some kids."

"Okay." Blaine wiped his eyes even though there weren't any tears, he could feel some forming though.

The night went on and it was pretty successful. A lot of kids got involved in activities and Blaine managed to forget what had happened earlier.  
The night had finished and Blaine had helped clean the classroom.  
"I think I'm done." Blaine looked around the room.

"Me too! Wow, it's been pretty busy considering everyone's low expectations."  
"I know." Blaine yawned.

"You should get going, it's late." Kurt smiled in Blaine's direction.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Blaine creeped up behind Kurt as he was facing away from him.

"I should be fine." Kurt turned round and Blaine was stood right behind him looking right into his eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt's lips, "are you sure?"

Kurt felt Blaine's warm breath on his face, he really was about to turn away and push Blaine backwards but before he could even think, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's and he was kissing back. He'd waited so long now because his job meant giving all love interests up.

After it seemed like forever, the kiss ended and they both stepped back.  
"Fuck." Kurt realised what he's done and couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine.

"If you're asking..." Blaine stepped closer thinking that Kurt was offering sex with that word but he was just trying to break the tension.

"What? Oh, no! Blaine, I don't mean that! Just go home."

"You kissed back, don't deny it!" Blaine pointed a finger at Kurt.

"Keep your voice down! I know I did! I've not looked at anyone in that way in so long it just got the better of me. I'll drive you home, come on."

The drive home was awkward and completely silent. Blaine gave Kurt that last direction to his house, they pulled up and Blaine unclipped his seat belt.

"Thank you."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

Kurt looked down but Blaine stretched over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I mean it."

"Blaine! Stop! I'm gonna lose my fucking job!" He looked at his student and shook his head.

"I can't help it. I really like you."

"I'm your teacher! Just go inside!"

"When was the last time you had sex? You seem so stressed about everything." Blaine asked.

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Drive me to your place, we'll have sex and I won't say a thing. It'll just help the both of us."

"Oh yeah, because that's gonna happen! How can I trust you to not say that we've done anything?" Kurt sounded and looked pissed off.

"You really think anyone would believe me anyway? And I really like you! This would be everything I wanted!" Blaine rubbed a hand over Kurt's and smiled. "Please?"

Kurt began to drive. What was he doing? He got half way and his heart told him to stop, he looked around for somewhere but his head was also telling him that if he stopped now, Blaine could go round and say that Kurt was still up for sex.

He eventually pulled up outside of his house and looked at Blaine. "You understand that I could get fired because of this? Get into real trouble?"

"I graduate in seven months! We'll keep it a secret." Blaine pleaded.

"Get inside and wait." He gave Kurt the keys while he carried his paper work in.

Kurt placed the boxes down, locked his door and took off his blazer, he walked into the bedroom and lifted his head to find Blaine completely naked and sat on the end of the bed.

"Come on. I won't say anything! I promise, I just really want you." Blaine stood up and dragged Kurt to the bed by his tie.

"You could ruin me if you say anything but how can I not now?"

Blaine pushed Kurt down and placed a leg at each side of his body so he was sat on Kurt's crotch. "Exactly! We might as well just do it."

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and helped him out of it. They both kept stealing hungry kisses and Kurt helped Blaine to get himself out of his pants and belt. Blaine threw Kurt's clothes to the floor and continued thrusting against him.

After getting used to each other and rolling around, Blaine pushed himself inside Kurt. He had to bite into the pillow and use lube for help but after a few minutes, they were thrusting and fucking at a reasonable pace. Blaine got worried that he wasn't good enough half way through so he rolled them both over and whispered into Kurt, "how am I doing?"

"Just carry on. I'll help you." Kurt started to moan.

"I'm close Kurt." Blaine shifted and thrusted faster because he wanted to relieve himself.

"Carry on!" Kurt moved faster to get Blaine going but then he realised that Blaine knew his name and it felt strange being called Kurt by his student. He quickly shook the thought from his head because the more he thought about Blaine as a student, the more he realised he was wrong in doing this.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine came and gripped onto Kurt.

"For your first time, you've done okay, but I'll be able to teach you things." Kurt sat at the side of Blaine and then lay down breathing heavily. He thought Blaine would argue and say that it was his turn to top but obviously, Blaine was new to all this and Kurt was starting to question what he was doing more and more.

"Please do, sir." Blaine winked and shuffled so he was at the same height as Kurt, he kissed him and smiled then held his side.

"We should sleep. We have school tomorrow." Kurt pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Shit. No, I can't stay here!"

"Why?" Kurt looked concerned.

"I really want to protect you and your job, if I go home then there'll be no questions about where I've been, if I don't, my only excuse will be 'I slept at Emily's' but I can't say that because if they check with her, they'll know I'm lying, and so will she." Blaine started getting dressed.

"I'll drive you." Kurt sat up.

"No, it's okay, I'll run home, jump in bed and I'll be okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's head and stood up.

Kurt started laughing and Blaine turned to look back at him, "what?" He grinned.

"It's a good job you topped or you wouldn't have been able to even walk, never mind run!" Kurt lay back down and got comfy, "you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

Sorry that the sex scene was so short and rubbish.  
One, I was tired when I wrote this and two, I wanted to indicate that Blaine was just trying to impress Kurt in bed when actually, he hadn't done it before. In the future chapters, Kurt will actually 'teach' Blaine things ;)


	4. Chapter 4

RIP Cory.

Gone waaaaay to soon.

Sorry its taken so long. I went back to the last chapter and edited the last scene so it was 10x better but then the tab refreshed and now I've lost it! I'm so mad. I might do it again if I get the chance though so I'll let you know if I do change it x

* * *

Kurt turned over and batted his eyes open. The light from the gap in the curtains had woke him. Actually, while looking at those curtains, he realised how messy they were, he couldn't understand why, he always kept his house tidy. He turned over and sighed, he was probably just tired the night before.. Wait. As he turned in his sheets, he felt his body touch the covers. He sat up, looked at the floor and realised that his clothes were spread out across his room. He lifted the sheets to reveal a very naked body.

Blaine.

Oh fuck.

"Shit!" What the fuck had he done? His head had so many voices.

'You could get locked up for this.'

'You had sex with a student?'

'You have that boy in your class second lesson today.'  
'Oh shit.'

* * *

"Blaine honey! We're going! We should be back at about nine tonight!" Blaine's mother opened the front door and his father followed behind.

Blaine walked down the stairs, all ready dressed and his bag on his shoulder. "Okay, have fun in LA." he kissed his Mom on the cheek and smiled.

"Jeez, someone is up early and happy. What happened?" His mom curiously asked.

"I'm just feeling fresh and happy." Blaine picked up some toast off the side and took a bite into it.

"Okay, see you later. You better be in the same mood!" With that, she shut the door and Blaine went back into thinking about the night before.

Kurt walked into the school still in complete panic. He paced down the corridor, he just needed to sit down and breathe. He thought the drive with his window open would help clear his head but it didn't.

He walked into his classroom and ran his heads through his hair. He slumped down on his chair and sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

The second class busted into Kurt's classroom. Why did they have to come in quicker when he was trying to clear his head? And why so loud? He shushed the class and they started getting books out. There was still background noise but Kurt just lifted his head, the second he did, there he was. An incredibly smug Blaine Anderson.

All the way through the lesson, Blaine kept giving him cheeky looks and winks. Kurt managed to ignore him and not pay any attention.

The bell rand and obviously Blaine was taking an extra long time packing his things away so he was the last one out of the classroom. Once everyone had gone, Blaine walked up to Kurt's desk and placed both hands on the edge and grinned. "Hey. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Kurt stood up taking a pile of books towards the back of the classroom, "me neither."

Blaine felt his heart start beating a little faster, it was nice to hear that. "Really?"

"Yep," the smug look was wiped off his face when Kurt said, "I haven't stopped thinking that last night was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry it happened. Lets just move on."

"Stop joking around. Last night was all I wanted. At more than one point, you wanted it too." Blaine grinned again, trying to get through to Kurt.

"Just leave Blaine. Last night was a mistake. I've not looked at another human in that way in so long and you were there. Sorry."

Blaine stormed out of the room. Kurt felt bad but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't have a relationship with a student! This was going to be a hard couple of weeks waiting until Blaine saw sense.

What Kurt didn't know was, Blaine had gone straight out of school, started to walk home and he'd started to cry. Tears were rolling down his face. He felt like shit. Kurt had basically just told him that he used him. Blaine was weighing up all his options in his head. He thought about telling the whole school what happened between them. That would definitely be payback but it would also end in someone he truly did care about losing his job and more. It would destroy Kurt. Revenge would only last for a short while anyway. Another reason not to do this was because Blaine was the one pushing for sex, not Kurt. Blaine couldn't bear to see Kurt with anyone else. He would be incredibly jealous.

Blaine entered his house and slumped down on the couch. The space around his eyes dry but still a little red. He didn't know what to do now.  
Kurt got home and tossed his bag on a chair. He walked over to the kitchen side and got a glass of water. His thoughts now were 'if you don't want this 'thing' with Blaine to carry on, why can't you stop thinking about him?'  
He sat down and started to mark work. Maybe that would clear his mind for a while.

Blaine stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen with his hands wrapped round his neck and his head down. He couldn't get his thoughts together. Ringing made him stop in his tracks. His mobile was extending his head ache even more. He looked at the caller to see 'uncle Ste'.

"Uh- hello?" Blaine was confused. Family hardly ever rang him.

"Blaine. I'm so sorry I have to break this to you but your Mom and Dad have been in a car accident this morning on the way to LA."

He nearly dropped the phone but regained his balance. He slid down the wall, phone still to his ear. "Are they okay?" More tears started to form.

"I know you can't get down here kid but you need to stay at home for tonight. I'll come and get you or arrange plans for you to get here, you can stay with me. We don't know anything yet apart from the fact that they're in the hospital now. I'm so sorry buddy. I'll call you later."

"Thank you for calling me. Bye." As soon as the phone call finished, Blaine threw his phone across the kitchen in anger, it smashed into the wall. Before he could even see we're it landed, he kicked the kitchen bin. It went flying across the kitchen and he fell to the floor. He heard things smash that had been knocked over in the process.

He didn't know who had it in for him but someone definitely hated him enough for all this shit in one day. Still, the first person he wanted to comfort him was Kurt. Not his best friend, not his family. His fucking teacher. Wait, he better re-phrase that, the teacher he was fucking.

He slammed the door shut behind him and ran as fast as he could in the direction of a Kurt's place, he noticed Kurt's car and ran faster, jumped a few ossicles in his way and knocked on Kurt's door. He wasn't stupid though, he looked around to make sure nobody was around who would say anything.

Kurt placed his papers and pen at the side of him. Quite thankful of the break, he strolled to the door, he was now dressed in baggy sweatpants that were obviously too big for him and a vest. His hair was messy but he didn't care, he wanted a shower later anyway. He had to start hurrying as he realised more knocking with how slow he was being. He opened the door and stood in front of him was an out of breath, red eyed Blaine Anderson.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Get inside before anyone see's you!" Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms as he closed the door.

"Help me. Please! Can I stay here? Please?" Blaine gripped Kurt's arms and tried to keep himself balanced again.

"What the hell is up with you?" Kurt shook him off.

"I really don't want to be alone tonight. Please let me sleep here. It's Saturday tomorrow, I don't have to be out for school. I just need time to sort my head out." He wiped more tears.

"We're not having sex again! No, you're not staying here, again! Go!" Kurt was losing his temper, Kurt had got the wrong end of the stick here.

"MY MOM AND DAD HAVE BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT KURT! Please let me stay here." He pleaded and gripped his hair with his hands in frustration.

"Shit!" Kurt tugged at Blaine's waist and pulled him forward, "come here, I'm sorry." Blaine rested his head in the space between Kurt's holder and neck.

"You can stay here, I'm sorry to be such an ass then, you should have just told me as soon as you saw me, I would have said yes straight away."

Blaine sniffed and stepped back. "My uncle said he'd take me to see them tomorrow, I just have to stay at home for tonight."

"Come into the front room, come and sit down," Kurt lead the way, "I can always take you to LA tomorrow if you need it." Kurt sat down and Blaine lay down with his head settling on Kurt's stomach and gripped to him.

"I'll see what my uncle says but it would be cool." Blaine tried to stop crying desperately, he sat up and faced Kurt quite close, "is it weird that you were the first person I though of when I needed comforting?"

"No. Lets just relax tonight so you can clear your head."

Blaine fell asleep on the couch and Kurt helped him upstairs. They got to Kurt's room and Blaine literally fell on the bed straight to sleep, they cuddled up and stayed like that all night.


End file.
